Bellarke Ficlets
by kickassfu
Summary: Bellarke AU - DETENTION TOGETHER!/ Bellarke AU - Fake dating / There might be more ficlets in the future or not.
1. Detention Together

**This was done a while ago for bellarke's secret valentine! It was my first and last attempt at writing Bellarke lol Hope you like it anyway :)**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

 **Detention Together**

Bellamy sat in the front row of the classroom, not because he wanted but because he was forced to, while beside him, one table away, sat Clarke. Today it was oddly quiet, only the two of them in detention, more often than not the room would be full. Still the most unusual thing would have to be his company, _she_ was not one to get into detention. She was either too smart to get caught or too saintly, and after observing her for a while, he had settled on the former.

There she was, only a table away, because the freaking teacher had always deemed it to be dangerous to get miscreants too close together. Therefore the table keeping them apart, which Bellamy thought was completely idiotic, with an empty room they could be much farther away. But hey, he wasn't complaining, he quite liked her company. True, they weren't together much and it wasn't like they talked, him being a senior and she a junior made things a bit more complicated. Still she was in his sister's classroom and he always found a way to talk to her and piss her off. Clarke, Octavia and Raven, the magnificent trio or better yet the terrifying trio, were always together, which is how he knew she wasn't a saint.

Whenever Bellamy tried to speak with Clarke, even if wanted to be nice or civil, he screwed it up by annoying her. He wanted to talk to her without angering her, but with time that got harder and harder so he just kept doing it, he was pretty sure she disliked him…a lot. He could ask for some inside information from Octavia, but that was way too risky. So now here he was, thinking of ways to chat with her, without it all turning into crap and without the teacher noticing, easy peasy huh?

For a while he just stared at her, the way her hair fell down her shoulders, how the sunlight hit her and enhanced her beautiful features, how her lips were pursed and her eyebrows knitted together in intense concentration. That only happened if she was doing something really important, which meant she was drawing. Bellamy loved her drawings, worthy of being hanged in the Louvre in his opinion, Mona Lisa who? And so, curious as he was, he peeked, at least he tried to but she made it impossible for him to see what she was doing, damn it. Sighing and bracing himself he went for it, he dove right in, head first.

"So, what are you drawing princess?" he asked in a whisper, trying not to get caught. But by the glare the teacher gave him, he was pretty sure he failed. Bellamy knew she wasn't very fond of his nickname for her, even though he found it quite suitable, but he just couldn't help it.

Huffing she shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Mind your own business, _Bell_."

Cheap shot, that was O's nickname for him, which only _she_ could use, besides Clarke only called him that when she wanted him to back off, it always backfired though. "Oh come on princess, why so defensive? Let me guess you're drawing me?" he questioned derisively, waiting for the moment her top blew off.

"Quiet Mr. Blake." the stiff teacher exclaimed trying to stop the talking.

"Sorry teach, my bad." Bellamy answered smiling immediately turning his attention back to Clarke. Who was dead silent, like he had never seen before, and…was she blushing? Wow, this certainly was a day full of firsts.

Letting her head fall onto the table gently, she protected her drawing and red face with her arms. If he didn't know better he would truly think it was a drawing of him, but that surely could not be true. Once again, but with no hint of mockery just slight disbelief, he asked "Is…I mean, did you draw _me_?"

"No…?" came her feeble attempt to lie.

Interrupting the moment a booming voice came to life, "Kids I am needed elsewhere, I assume you can behave for a short moment. I will be back…soon. Behave."

With a last glare at both of them the teacher left the room, leaving the two irrevocably and totally alone.

 **XXXXXX**

 **\- Earlier in the day -**

"I think my brother has a thing for you." Octavia commented amongst her friends.

If Clarke had been drinking something, she would have spat it out, no doubt. Staring at Octavia she then stared at Raven, confusion and fear flooding her face.

"Not me, _princess_. You! He has a thing for you, Clarke." Raven responded to her friend's funny face.

"What? No, he doesn't."

Octavia laughed while Raven rolled her eyes and observed "Well, either way you seem pretty happy with the possibility."

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"The smile on your face Clarke, it's been stuck there since you realized I was talking about you." Octavia explained pointing at the mirror, so she could take a look.

Looking at her face in the mirror she could see what her, very annoying, friends were talking about. Putting her hands in her cheeks, she tried to erase her smile, wasn't working well.

"Oh come on, stop it. You look cute, besides we've known about your crush since forever. I mean, the drawings were a big hint." Raven joked, making Octavia chuckle.

"True…"

"MY DRAWINGS?! You guys have seen them?!" Clarke shouted embarrassed.

"We have not, we just wanted to be sure there were actual drawings of him. And it seems there are, Octavia what did I bet on?"

"We both bet she, in fact, drew him. So no, you don't get any of my money."

"Whatever, I guess we both win then, which is always cool."

"You guys are awful and I hate you. Why are we even friends?" Clarke disdainfully questioned.

"Because you love us and we can actually put up with you." Octavia responded smirking.

Glaring at Octavia, Raven answered smiling "And we love you too, of course."

"Sure, you guys are wonderful friends. But you really ought to quit smoking Octavia, it's bad for you."

"Wow, here comes doctor know-it-all. Sorry doc, no can do. Maybe _you_ should try a smoke before knocking it down, here you go." she said while handing Clarke her cigarette.

"Ha ha hilarious, I would nev-"

"What do we have here? Did you not hear the bell? Chop chop, get to class." as the girls made their way outside the bathroom, the teacher added "Except you Miss. Griffin, please do stay."

"Uh oh, busted." Raven mumbled.

"No Miss. Tsing, it's m-"

"Octavia you heard the teacher, get a move on already. Your grades are already bad as they are, you really shouldn't be skipping class." Clarke insinuated smirking, in a way that she knew would make her leave angry.

"Fine! See you later, smokey." Octavia joked rudely, not really caring for the situation.

"Bye bye princess, maybe you'll see your prince in detention."

 **XXXXXX**

"Oh please, if I ever drew you, it would be to use it as bullseye practice." gaining her bearings once again she replied, full of confidence.

Taken aback by her hurtful words Bellamy's lips turned into a sad smile; moving past his bruised feelings and brimming with cockiness he answered her mockingly, "Wow princess, you hate me that much? I'm hurt."

"As if you care about what I think of you enough to get hurt. Besides, we both know we feel the same about each other." Clarke retorted, knowing very well that wasn't exactly true, no matter how much Octavia and Raven thought he had feelings for her, that just wasn't possible.

'I _f only she knew how wrong she is…'_ sighing, Bellamy shook his head and mumbled, "You'd be surprised."

"Hmm? Surprised about what?"

Surprised she had actually heard him, Bellamy fell into a deafening, and very awkward, silence. He just prayed someone, _anyone_ , would save him. But seeing as no knight in shining armor or any angel came to help him out of the situation, he just went for it, "Well, if I'm being completely honest, I don't exactly hate you…"

Clarke was a bit shocked by his statement and without realizing, a stunning smile appeared on her face, "Oh…since we're doing the whole honesty thing, I don't particularly dislike you either. I mean you may be a total ass half the time, but you're not so bad."

Laughing Bellamy responded, "Ha, look who's talking, you're way too serious most of the time and you can be quite annoying, _princess_. Still, you're alright."

"Wow, I'm _alright_? What a great compliment, try not to pull a muscle." Clarke drawled, while playfully rolling her eyes.

"You didn't exactly do a better job than me. But fine…you're actually very smart and you can be quite nice to the people you like, and sometimes even to the people you don't. How's that for a compliment?" he asked, jokingly winking at her.

Face flushed, Clarke took a deep breath and answered, "Not bad, I guess."

As soon as Bellamy opened his mouth to reply to her very short and kind of rude answer, she continued and rendered his speech mute, "Thank you. I feel like I should return the favor, so, here goes nothing. You are a…great brother, and I mean, seriously, a _great_ brother. You are also very loyal, incredibly so. And weirdly enough, you're a forgiving person."

Throughout her monologue, Bellamy couldn't take his eyes off of her but when she finished talking and stared at back at him, he looked away while scratching his head. Clearing his, awfully dry, throat he conceded "Yup, compared to your speech, mine can be considered as 'not bad'…thanks. But I never knew you thought so highly of me."

Thinking of the best response, if she should be witty or sincere, she eventually chose the latter "Well, now you do."

This day really was filled with surprises, ready to reply to her truthful admission, the ringing of a phone snapped him out of his daze. Picking his phone up, he answered it, "What is it O?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Wait, why? And how did you even know the teacher wasn't here?"

"Never mind that, just do it already."

"Fine…" he replied gruffly before doing as he was told, "Done."

"Hey Clarke, enjoying your time in prison? At least the company is hot." Raven's booming voice came from the electrical device.

"Oh gross, what the hell Raven? That's my brother. But yeah, how's the alone time going?"

"Hey girls…" Clarke muttered, not answering any of her invasive questions.

"What do you want O? And Raven?" Bellamy questioned, a bit confused by the whole situation.

"To provide you guys with some entertainment, of course." Octavia joked while laughing.

"Also we wanted to know if you big babies are getting along. Seriously guys, the whole 'I secretly like him/her but pretend to hate him/her, while we're drowning in sexual tension' thing, is starting to get annoying. Everyone, except you idiots, knows that you guys have boners for each other." Raven commented, obviously over their idiotic and lovey dovey banter.

"Wow…harsh, but true. So that's it, you kids be good. Talk to you later Clarke and see you at home Bell."

They both sat immersed in total silence and embarrassment, neither knew what to say or do. Prepared to break the quiet, Clark opened her soft lips and immediately shut them when someone else entered the room.

"Kids I have to leave due to an emergency so you may leave early, but please don't do anything stupid. See you both tomorrow, bright and early." the teacher said softly while putting her things away and dashing off the classroom.

A bit stunned by the previous scene, they both started to pack their stuff away. Bellamy was quick but still lingered, as if he was waiting for Clarke. As she put her things in her bag, without noticing something fell to the ground, right at Bellamy's feet. "Wow…" came a whisper from his lips without him meaning to, it was absolutely and utterly perfect. If he didn't know better he'd say it was a picture of him, not a drawing.

Finally noticing what he was holding Clarke's eyes almost popped out of her head, " _Bellamy!_ "

"What? It fell, I was just picking it up."

Trying to hold her rage and embarrassment in, she simply said, "Sure, give it back then."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You did draw me without my permission, so this is rightfully mine."

"Don't you dare." Clarke scolded him, ready to punch him in the face.

"Ok, very well. I'll give it back."

She sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"With one condition…"

"Of course, why am I even surprised? What is it?" Clarke asked rolling her eyes at his stupid antics.

"Clarke Griffin, will you go on a date with me?" Bellamy questioned hopeful and bit scared.

Hiding her shock, she returned, "That's not a condition, it's a question."

A bit frustrated with her answer he continued, mumbling the last part, "Obviously, if you answer that question correctly, you'll get your precious drawing back. Even though I'm right here, and you really don't need a drawing to keep you company."

"You are infuriating Bellamy Blake, but yes, I will go on a date with you."

"Good, but I'm still going to keep the drawing." he stated, stretching his arm so she couldn't reach the paper in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, getting closer to him. Their chests were touching, her hands wrapped around his neck while tugging on his black hair. Her scent was intoxicating, his soft breath on her face was deadly and the stroke of their noses was heavenly. On her toes, to reach him better, Clarke smirked. Before their lips could touch, she stole the paper right out of his hand and backed away, "Done."

"You are evil." Bellamy proclaimed, trying to steady his breath and to slow his beating heart.

"I know." she replied, taking him by surprise and pecking him on his lips, "Anyway hurry up, you're taking me home."

"Of course I am, _princess_."


	2. Real or Fake

I wrote this as bday present for a friend. Hope you like it! If you don't it's cool lol

Also since I couldn't reply to these reviews left on my other Bellarke drabble (detention together) I'm gonna leave a reply here.

 **Guest:** **aww**

Thanks honey, I'm glad you liked it ^^

 **Paris: FUCKING LOVE THIS STORY**

I have to be honest, when I saw this comment I was so freaking happy, I shared it with a friend right away. It's so amazing to see someone so excited just because they read something you wrote! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :') it means the world to me.

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc etc.**

 **Real or Fake?**

Clarke was pacing all over her house, racking her brains trying to find a way from the messy situation she put herself into. Usually she was very level headed and honest, but in hindsight she is only human and capable of making mistakes; horrible, horrible mistakes.

Why in the world did she have to lie to her mother? Probably because she was often very domineering and quite annoying, this time Clarke just couldn't take it anymore and told a small lie. It wasn't _her_ fault, she was obviously not in the wrong, and she _had_ to lie. Ok, not true, she didn't have to do it, but damn did it feel good, for the first five seconds at least, then she saw the error of the ways and just wanted to take it all back. Still she couldn't give her mother the satisfaction of being right so she rolled with it hoping the world would end before her mother's remarriage.

Suddenly her bell rung startling her from her thoughts and making her trip on a chair, "God dammit, that hurt."

Getting up, limping a bit she made her way to her door, peeking on her peep hole to see who it was a bright smile sprouted on her face and she rapidly opened the door, hugging her savior.

"Wow there, don't get frisky with me Clarke, I have a boyfriend and honestly you're not really my type." the blue eyed girl joked.

Sighing but still smiling Clarke let go of her friend, and pulled her into the house, closing the door behind her. "Octavia, just the person I needed." she said gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"Ok, Clarke, lay off the creepiness for a bit." sitting down, she patted down the couch making Clarke join her, "Now, would you care to explain your out of characterness?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word…" Clarke mumbled a bit stressed, slightly avoiding the main issue.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grammar Police, you can arrest me later. Spill it or I'll leave you to your dire fate." Octavia stated grinning, this was sure to be an interesting and juicy story.

"Fine, but promise me you'll help me." Clarke demanded, knowing this wasn't really a negotiation.

"We'll see, now stop delaying the inevitable."

Taking a deep breath Clarke revealed the events that got her acting slightly crazy, "So you know how my mom is getting remarried, right?"

Octavia nodded and urged her to continue.

"Right, and you also know I'm single at this moment in time." when Octavia only stared at her bored, she continued "Ok ok, my mom can be super annoying about my life, specially my love life, probably because I never actually introduce her any of my boyfriends…"

"And girlfriends ." Octavia interrupted, knowing fully well her mom didn't know about that either.

"Yes, so she has this ridiculous thought in her head, that I have a very scarce and poor love life, and so she pities me and tries to hook me up with guys. Which is ridiculous and slightly pathetic, by the way. Talk of her wedding came up in our last lunch, today's lunch, and she was basically pitying me, saying I was going alone to the wedding and how sad that was, that she had _the_ perfect guy to go with me, so no one would laugh at me- which is seriously rude, but fine I'm used to her shenanigans. And I snapped."

"Finally." Octavia muttered under her breath, she was not a fan of Abby, Clarke's mom.

"Yes, I'd agree with you on that one if I didn't screw myself, royally. I basically told her I didn't need her to introduce me to anyone, because I already had a boyfriend and a date to the wedding. Of course she asked me for details, but I gave her the go around and basically ran away, telling her she'd meet him when the time was right." Clarke took another deep breath, trying to regain all the air she had lost trying to tell the story; with her head down she peeked at Octavia's face, to see if she was laughing or anything really, but no, her face was completely passive.

"Hmm…"

"Octavia?" she asked a bit fearful.

"Not as funny as I thought it would be, bummer. But I'm on your side, if I have to, I'll dress like a dude and pretend to be your boyfriend." Octavia's brain made the obvious connection and she evilly grinned, "Or…"

"What? I'm pretty excited for you to dress up as my boyfriend and I doubt you have any better ideas." Clarke mocked her.

"Oh really? Then never mind, you should tell this longwinded story to someone else and ask _them_ for help."

"I'm sorry, please help me."

"Here I thought you were the smart princess, who could resolve anything under pressure." it was her turn to poke fun at Clarke.

"Sure, except I'm a human being and not at all near perfect, I do screw up sometimes. So, what is your bright idea?"

"Easy, I just have to make Bellamy help you out and be your fake boyfriend. He's not as hot as me cross-dressing but its good enough."

"Your brother? No…" Clarke had never quite liked Octavia's bossy brother, with his sister complex and nasty attitude, but she did find him quite…attractive. Still she couldn't see that guy helping her out, didn't seem like the type.

"Clarke, who else are you going to ask for help with this? Finn, the two-timing bastard who broke your and Raven's heart? Jasper, which you know wouldn't work? Or Lexa, the chick who betrayed you?"

"How about Monty or Miller?"

"Monty _is_ dating Miller; I don't see either of them agreeing to this. Actually Monty would probably do it, because he worships you but do you really want to mess with a newborn relationship?" Octavia asked with a raised brow.

"Really? I'm so happy for them. They deserve all the happiness in the world."

Octavia rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, you should be worrying about yourself right now."

"I've always thought I was more of a Mulan than a Cinderella."

"You're not Chinese."

"I'm not French either…"

After a minute of silence and heated stares, Octavia spoke up "Ok moving on, Bellamy is your best choice. It's decided."

"Fine, let's say I agree, which I don't but I'm sort of desperate, why would _he_ help me?"

"Bell isn't as bad as you think; you should get to know him. He's kindhearted and very nice; he's harmless like a cute puppy."

"Are we still talking about your brother? Because that's not like he is at all, he's rude and snarky."

"I'm rude and snarky too, and you still like me."

"Well, you like me too."

" _Bitch_ , you didn't even disagree with my statement. Also, Bell likes you."

"No he doesn't, I just can't see him helping me out."

"Ugh, he'll do it because I say so. And you'll agree to it, because it's your only choice. Now, let's go and get wasted."

"Finally, that's the only sane thing you've said all night."

 **XXXXXX**

"Bell I'm going to ask for a favor and you're going to say yes." Octavia mumbled, with cereal in her mouth.

Looking at his sister, he stopped eating breakfast and sighed, "That's not how you ask for a favor O, also manners you're not an animal."

Rolling her eyes she continued after swallowing the food in her mouth, "I apologize your majesty for offending thee, now can I ask for my favor?"

Trying to baffle his laughter he gestured for her to continue.

"You're going to pretend to be Clarke's boyfriend and accompany her to her mother's wedding." she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, almost as if he had no chance to refuse it.

"Again, that's not asking for a favor."

"Please Bell, she needs _you_."

"Me? Did she ask you for my help or did you offer my help?" he questioned skeptical.

Luckily Octavia was a great actress, "Clarke begged me to ask you!"

Unluckily Bellamy knew his sister too well to buy her lies, "No she didn't, and you probably forced it on her. I won't do this, I know she doesn't appreciate my company and I wouldn't want to impose on her."

Storming for ideas Octavia finally thought of something, "What if she were the one to ask you? Would you help her?"

"It depends, if she really meant it, probably. She's not one to lie or deceive the people around her, so she probably has a good reason."

"So it's a promise? You'll do it if she asks you, right? Thanks Bell." Octavia talked excitedly, kissing Bellamy's forehead she ran off.

"That's not what I said!" he screamed, knowing she'd pretend not to hear him.

 **XXXXXX**

Sitting in her favorite coffee shop next to the window, Clarke was looking into the blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. She was trying to see if any of them had any noticeable shapes; there was a deformed bunny, a snake, something that kind of looked like a baby and Mufasa was up there too, ok he wasn't but she just really wanted it to be true.

Wearing a pair of washed out jeans and a cute green top Clarke sipped on her black coffee, awaiting the arrival of her supposed knight in shining armor. She looked at her wrist, only to realize he wasn't exactly late, she was the one who arrived too early; still time seemed to have stopped entirely and to Clarke this was torture. Having to ask _him_ for help, when Octavia couldn't do the job seemed like time wasted she could never get back. She'd be straight forward, no begging, just one simple phrase while looking directly into his eyes; like pulling a Band-Aid, fast and painless.

Bellamy didn't like being late to appointments, it just wasn't his thing, so when he got there early and saw that Clarke was already sitting, with a beverage in hand no less, he felt bad for making her wait. He should've known better, Clarke was never one to wait around or be late, but the damage had already been done. Just for a couple of minutes or so, he just stood by the door, taking in all her raw beauty.

Clarke was stunning, he had always thought so, even when they were kids and she was covered in mud, the smile that came through the dirt would K.O. him immediately. The only problem was that she didn't quite like him, not that it was her fault, he teased her a bit - actually a lot - and that put some distance between them. Sure O was still friends with her, but Clarke stopped coming over as much and that was it. Through the years, they rarely had contact with each other and when they did, he couldn't help but still tease her. It was wrong and he knew it; he didn't like doing it but it was just stronger than him. Even though he never went so far as bullying, just some light teasing he still felt like he stole some of her childhood by doing so.

As if time had started moving again, Clarke's eyes landed on his and she froze up. Her face was serious and stiff, and Bellamy wanted nothing more than laugh, or better yet kiss her. It was time to pay the pied piper, this time he promised to do better.

Sitting down in front of her he took another look at her face; she was always adorable when acting tough.

Without even letting Bellamy talk, Clarke fired off, trying not to talk too loud, "Bellamy, I need you to be my pretend boyfriend and go with me to my mom's marriage."

In his head he told himself, that neither his sister nor Clarke knew how to ask for a favor, but he still found that quality of hers cute. Holding himself back from calling her princess or blonde, he answered courteously, "If you really need me to, the only thing I can answer is yes, of course."

Clarke was getting ready to plead with him, _yes she was weak_ , when his words registered in her mind, "Really?"

The baffled look on her face was funny and at the same time hurt his feelings, was he that much of a horrible monster in her eyes? In the end it was his fault so he let it go without commenting on it; after all before he could joke with her again he had to fix their relationship.

"Clarke you're my sister's best friend, you've helped her out time and time again, without you she would probably be a delinquent; for you, anything."

"Isn't she one already?" Clarke said before she could stop herself. She was afraid of his reaction, after all he loved his sister more than anything, but his reaction surprised her once again.

Laughing Bellamy replied, "Yes she is, but she could've turned out worse if not for you. Trust me; you've helped me a lot. Taking care of her by myself was tough, but at least, in a sense, I had you helping me out along the way."

Clarke was embarrassed, it didn't happen very often, but she was blushing. Bellamy, the boy she found cute but couldn't stand, turned into an attractive and level-headed man, he definitely changed and for the better. Or maybe she was being punk'd and this was going to end in tears and in a broken nose, _his_ tears and _his_ broken nose. For now she'd trust him, smiling she softly whispered "Thank you, Bellamy."

Mirroring her smile, he pleasantly answered, "You're very welcome, Clarke."

 **XXXXXX**

Clarke was on the phone with Bellamy, something she never thought would ever happen, "So it seems my mom really wants to meet my _boyfriend_ before the wedding. Are you up for it? I mean, I know we haven't solved all the kinks yet, how we started dating, who asked who, how long we've been dating-"

"Clarke calm down and take a breath. You asked me out, obviously, and we've been dating for a month or so, just go with the flow, everything will be fine. And of course I'm up for it, I promised to help you."

"I asked you huh? I like that, my mom won't like it so it's perfect. A month sounds good. Once again, thanks for doing this, you didn't have to."

"Anything for you princess.", it slipped. His words escaped his mouth without his say-so, and he wanted to kick himself for it. The silence on the phone was unbearable, he felt like he was drowning in a dark void.

Clarke was taken back to a time long ago, where Bellamy seemed to pick on her for no reason but to annoy her, but oddly enough she didn't dislike it. Although it was the same word, now it seemed different, it sounded nice and heart-warming. His voice deeper and silkier, felt good to hear and she was pretty sure she could get used to this.

Trying to salvage the situation, he said the first thing that came to mind, "How about this, we'll go on a date in preparation to lunch with your mother. So we can solve the kinks."

It wasn't a bad idea, actually it was sort of brilliant and very pleasant, "Yes, we should totally do that. You are smarter than you look, I'm impressed."

"That sounds like a backhanded compliment, but from you I'll take what I can get." Bellamy retorted laughing.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll swing by and get you."

"At time should I get ready?"

"9 AM."

"You mean PM?" Clarke asked dumbfounded.

"No, I mean AM."

"Where are we going to go? I want to dress accordingly."

"Dress something old, ready to get dirty."

"That sounds…weird."

"Just do it."

"Fine, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight princess." hanging up the phone, it was time for him to take a deep breath. He was actually going on a date with her, fake or not didn't matter.

 **XXXXXX**

"I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I had never done that." Clarke spoke excitedly, eyes brimming with delight, her hands flailing all around from the rush of adrenaline within her.

Bellamy smirked, "I knew you'd like it and I was sure you'd be good at it, you're a natural at it. You were born to lead, I'm glad I left the strategy to you."

"Well you helped out too…ok truthfully I did most of the job."

They were both laughing, enjoying each other's company, this didn't look fake, didn't feel fake, so was it still fake? Bellamy wanted to touch her, but knew he shouldn't; his heart won over his head and his hand rubbed her face, "You have paint splattered on your left cheek."

"We were playing paintball; I assume it's something that happens often." his hand was hot and a bit rough, not soft as it looked at all. It felt good, intimate and honestly Clarke didn't want it to end, she wanted to grab his hand when he took the warmth away but stopped herself. They stared at each other for a while, and Clarke thought she saw a tinge of suffering pass through his eyes, but as quick as it appeared it disappeared, it was nothing but a mirage, at least that's what she convinced herself to believe.

"Lunch?" Bellamy asked, seemingly not affected by the tensed charged moment. In reality this role-playing was taking a toll on him, the past week talking with her, making plans, and now this, had made him realize that the puppy love he had once felt for her had transformed into something more substantial. The pretending had turned everything into reality and that scared him deeply.

Looking at the man beside her, Clarke realized she wanted to be with him as much as she could and even though she knew that was bad she couldn't help but prolong their time together, "Yeah, I'm starving."

 **XXXXXX**

Bellamy was lying down on the couch in the living room when Octavia walked in, rolling her eyes she lifted up his feet and sat down, propping them up on her lap. "What's wrong Bell? Seeing you this mopey feels weird…"

A weak smile formed on his face and a weaker voice came out, "It's nothing, just tired. We had lunch with Clarke's mom and that woman is not easy to deal with."

Understanding her brother's feelings she giggled, "Bell you're lovesick, that's so cute. I mean I knew you had a thing for Clarke, which is why I arranged all of this, but I didn't know it was so serious. Just confess."

Snorting he retorted, "As if it was that simple, being near her is hard but being apart from her is heart wrenching, I can't deal with it. Even if I wanted to confess she would never say yes, besides I can't destroy what we have right now, she needs _me_."

"Where oh where did my brother's balls go? I mean, you were never like this, where's your confidence? Also she'd totally go out with you, you're a catch my dear brother. You need her too, that's why you can't move forward or walk away."

"It's always so easy and simple with you O, but reality isn't as kind."

"Oh for fucks sake, the worse that can happen is a rejection and afterwards all you have to do is pick yourself up and I'm always here to help you. Stop thinking negatively you have to be positive, what if she says yes? You'll finally be together, you'll be happy. Just do something! I don't like seeing you like this, please trust me."

"After the wedding; I promise I'll do it afterwards."

"No, it has to be before."

"Why?"

"Clarke would forever feel guilty for lying to her mom on such an important day. If you confess and it goes wrong, she'll take a friend - me - or if it goes well, you'll go as her real boyfriend. I'm sorry for pushing you, but try not to hurt her too much."

"You're not worried about me?"

"All the time, but I know Clarke won't hurt you."

"I can't promise anything Octavia, but I'll try my best. Still…thanks for trying to help me."

"I'm just doing this so I can finally be related to Clarke."

"I believe you." Bellamy smiled while sitting up, giving a strong hug to his favorite and only sister.

Kissing his forehead she demanded, "Go! Now!"

"As you wish."

 **XXXXXX**

Clarke was watching a random old movie on tv, not paying any attention to it her eyes were beginning to weigh and the amount of time it took for her to open her eyes grew longer. She was falling asleep, until someone knocked on her door and disoriented her, making Clarke fall when she got up too fast. Hobbling to the door, Clarke's eyes were mostly closed. The day had been tiring and she just wanted to rest.

Getting ready to tell the person who woke her up to fuck themselves, she opened the door and found a rained down Bellamy in front of her. Clarke was now fully awake, she hadn't noticed it had started to rain and by his appearance a whole lot, "Come on in Bellamy. You're soaked."

Closing the door behind him she went to get him a towel, or two, to dry himself off; handing him the towels she asked, "Would you rather take a bath while I dry your clothes? I really don't want you getting sick."

He shook his head, visibly jumpy; the adrenaline kept pumping and the energy kept rising, he still didn't know what to say or do, to make her understand. But when he saw her in those skimpy pj's with that look of pure concern for him in her eyes, everything stopped. Grabbing her face with his hands, he kissed her. He poured all the love that had nurtured through the years, the puppy love and the passionate one combined. Bellamy wasn't sure if she was reciprocating, but he knew Clarke wasn't pushing him away. Maybe she was shocked and just hadn't had any time to react yet, maybe she was enjoying it or maybe she was plotting his murder; he didn't know. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, but when Clarke grabbed his neck and pushed herself onto him, there was only silence. No more thoughts, no more noise; there was nothing in the world but the both of them, kissing, hugging. Bellamy wanted to pick her up, take Clarke to her bed and have his way with her, but he didn't want to rush things. There was one more thing he had to do, reluctantly he paused the kiss and gazed into her stormy blue eyes, "Princess, I love you. I always have one way or another."

Clarke launched herself at him, attacking him with fast, multiple kisses.

 **"** **I"**

 _*kiss*_

 **"** **think"**

 _*kiss*_

 **"** **I"**

 _*kiss*_

 _*kiss*_

 _*kiss*_

 **"** **love"**

 _*kissssssssssssss*_

 **"** **you"**

 _*kiss*_

 _*kiss*_

 **"** **too."**

Looking for confirmation in her expressions and immediately finding it, he picked her up as if one would do a princess and sprinted to the bedroom. Clarke's confession, or almost confession, made him as happy as the day Octavia was born. And judging from the way Clarke moved, she was pretty satisfied herself. The princess had finally found her prince.


	3. Unpredictable

**A/N: This was a xmas present for a very precious friend :) Hope y'all like it ^^**

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

 **Unpredictable**

As always Clarke had done her job perfectly; she cased out the place where it all was going down, and picked the perfect spot to position herself in with the best visibility, dressed inconspicuously, with extra clothes in a bag to change afterwards, and made sure everything went according to plan.

It was a pretty old building, the people that lived there were the type to mind their own business, which made it easier for Clarke to get in unnoticed. Quickly picking the lock of the apartment she had chosen, she got in, locking the door behind her. Taking the black cap off of her head and letting her long blonde hair fall freely, she immediately tied it into a tight bun so it wouldn't get in her way. She checked the time to see if she was keeping up with the schedule she had made for herself, and so far so good. Taking the sniper riffle out of the bag, she started mounting it as flawlessly and fast as she could. She still had time, but knew things could always go awry; after all people are always unpredictable. Positioning herself on the window sill, she waited.

 _It was absolutely perfect_.

Until it wasn't. Yes, she knew her mark could be irregular and not show up _even though_ it was his routine, to get coffee on _that_ particular shop, every single damn day at 8 AM. But what she hadn't quite expected, was someone else to come along and ruin her day.

 **XXXXXX**

Bellamy was absolutely exhausted. Because of work he had to leave his apartment and his city, for two weeks. It was meant to be a full month, but he was not having any of that. He worked plenty of overtime hours and that was completely fine with him, he just wanted to get back. He obviously got the earliest flight be could, right after finishing his last assignment. Putting his hand on the old raggedy door that lead to his home - somewhere his sister used to live in with him but then moved out to live with her boyfriend – he sighed of relief; Bellamy was going straight to bed.

Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks, _there was a woman in his apartment_ ; which in itself wasn't too weird, after all he had always been very popular _but_ a strange woman with a sniper riffle? That didn't really seem like roleplaying. She was obviously startled, it made him want to laugh…after all it was _his_ place. He should be terrified, but he wasn't, not even a little bit; in truth she seemed much more rattled than he was and she had a gun.

Rapidly though, her face turned fierce and she got up with the riffle still in her hands, now pointed at him. Bellamy mentally berated himself, he should've run out immediately after seeing her there, why didn't he?

Clarke screwed up, and now she had to deal with it the best way she could before time ran out. Pointing towards the door with the riffle, she commanded "Close the door pretty boy."

He wasn't sure of what he should do, run out the door? Scream? Fight? Honestly he was intrigued by the situation and wanted to know what was going on, so against his better judgement he dropped his bag on the floor and closed the door.

Once again Clarke motioned for him to sit down on his couch and he did so. Taking a look at her watch she saw she still had some time to spare and decided to come clean, well…clean enough. "First of all, I apologize for the whole breaking and entering." she stated, lowering the gun.

Bellamy nodded pensively and retorted, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that's the least of my problems."

"Right, sorry for pointing a gun at your face. That was rude of me, but you have to understand you weren't supposed to arrive for another 2 weeks. You surprised me, and I don't like surprises, especially when I'm holding a gun and on a mission."

"Mission?"

"I'm going to be honest Mr. Blake, I will not be going into any details because I'm not allowed to do so, but yes I am on a mission. An assassination to be more specific, as you probably had already figured out. The only thing you need to know is that I work for the government and that the person I am...taking out, is a very bad man."

"Bellamy."

"What?", asked a confused Clarke.

"You could've killed me but you didn't, so please call me Bellamy. Also, I get it. Believe it or not, I was in the army. Finish up your mission in peace while I cook us some breakfast."

"I honestly don't know how to react to this situation."

"Just lighten up, everything will be fine. Go on about your business."

Clarke wasn't sure turning her back at him was the right thing, but he had trusted her and she had a funny feeling she could trust him too. Giving Bellamy a slight and awkward smile she positioned herself once again; the time to act was getting near and so she steadied her breath. It was 8 AM sharp, and there he was, ready for the kill; with her eyes wide open, she exhaled a long breath and fired. The body fell limply onto the ground, with a perfect whole in his head. Clarke didn't enjoy killing people, it was her job and someone had to do it, so why not her? Still, she always felt accomplished after a good kill. She felt like her heart had been tarnished black from doing this; she had changed. After a few deep breaths and cracking her neck and knuckles, she took apart the riffle and shoved it in the bag.

Bellamy had finished cooking and was sitting at the table, waiting for the mysterious woman to come sit beside him. When she looked at him though, he knew what she was feeling; guilt, desperation, sadness – something he was quite familiar with. But before he could say anything she spoke.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's-"

"I know where it is, thanks." making a beeline for the restroom, she took the bag with different clothes with her. Clarke changed out from of the black pants and top, to some comfortable jeans and a green t-shirt. She also released her hair, after deciding not to use a wig.

Clarke was ready but didn't know what to do, she was not in the mood for breakfast with some talk on the side. The job was done, leaving was the right choice. But Bellamy was interesting and attractive, moreover the food smelled and looked heavenly to a starving Clarke. What the hell, why not?

Coming out, she sat in front of the attractive man, and without even uttering a word, she dug in.

Bellamy grinned, "Aren't you a hungry princess?"

Clarke glared at him, how was she, in any way, a princess? Did he forget she had a gun? She hated that nickname more than anything.

"Don't be mad, I don't know your name and princess seemed fitting, since you are such a beautiful woman."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the remark, Bellamy was a lady's man…typical.

"That was my way of asking for your name princess."

Finishing the food on her plate she got up, "Thanks for the food."

Picking up her stuff and moving to leave, Bellamy got up and stood in front of the door, preventing her from leaving. "Please, I'm not asking for much, just a name."

"And what would you do with that information?"

"I just want to know your name; I wouldn't do anything with the information. Promise."

Standing in front of him, Clarke was not amused, "Move or I'll force you to move."

Bellamy sighed and did as she asked, "You shouldn't feel guilty, you said it yourself, the person you killed was a very bad man."

Clarke was taken aback; bitterly laughing she whispered, "Things aren't white and black, they're not so simple as good and evil."

"You're right, but you're just doing your job. And if you don't feel good about doing it, just quit it. You'll be happier…I am, at least."

"As if the ghosts haunting me would leave me in peace after quitting; the lives I've taken are gone for good. Dropping the job in the middle, after all I've done, would leave a sour taste in my mouth. If someone has to do it, I'll do it. I'll bear this pain, so someone else won't."

Bellamy understood, better than she ever thought possible; she was right though, the ghosts never left. The nightmares were constant and crippling, but leaving that awful work brought some peace into his life but it seemed she wasn't ready to do the same yet.

Pulling her into his embrace, a few silent tears ran down her face until she steeled herself; she couldn't break down in front of a complete stranger. Even though it felt like she had known him all her life, she knew nothing about him. Pushing him back she opened the door, but before leaving his life forever she revealed her name, "My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

Bellamy felt oddly empty; the cold permeated through his body…after leaving his arms she took the heat with her. Something was missing, he wasn't sure what it was but he wanted it back. The exhaustion hit him like a truck once again and he went to sleep.


	4. Really Real

**A/N: So the beautiful ashlynnnrw left a beautiful comment on my Real or Fake? drabble and we got to talking, and she was super nice and yeah, I just had to write her a sequel to the drabble because she asked! See, if you're nice you get nice things :P It probably is nothing like she wanted and I'm sorry, but I still hope she likes it and all of you too as well :) Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **Really Real (Sequel to Real or Fake)**

Bellamy couldn't believe Clarke, the little girl he had a crush on, the woman he fell in love with, was sleeping soundly in his arms. Long blonde hair all tusled from sleeping and a cute frown on her face - which made him wonder what she was dreaming of; was it him that made her scrunch up her nose so adorably? He smiled to himself while gazing at his sleeping princess, usually she'd wake before him, but not today. Maybe she was tired; he wasn't quite sure why but she was there in his arms when he woke up and for the first time since they started dating, he could take his time to appreciate her morning beauty. Yes, she looked messy and the weird expressions on her face could be seen as slightly unactractive to other people, but to him it was his privilege.

Every moment with her filled his heart with bits and pieces of magic; it was something that warmed him in the coldest of days and made him love himself a bit more, even the parts he used to loathe. Just her presence was enough for him to feel safe, happy, and he was a bit embarrassed to say...complete.

Bellamy knew that there were no words he could ever say that would be able to convey the feelings he nourished for Clarke; no matter how many times he tried, he failed miserably. He loved her, yes, but it was so much more than that and he just couldn't find the right words to say. She was so damn precious to him and just the thought of losing her broke his heart apart; because of his mind dwelling on somber thoughts he now felt like crying. He wouldn't let the tears fall though, not with her there, not now.

Clarke woke up to the tender touch of Bellamy's lips on her forehead, and just appreciated his fingers running through her hair, snuggling up to him more. His grip tightened around her and she gazed into his eyes; they looked sad, conflicted, and she didn't know how to make it better. Touching his scruffy face with her hand she asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him as if he was her world and he couldn't believe it. How could such a kind and beautiful woman love _him_? What did she see in him? Bellamy didn't deserve her and it wouldn't take long for her to see that too. Forcing himself to smile he simply replied, "There's nothing wrong."

What did Bellamy take her for? She wasn't blind and certainly not dumb either. He looked heartbroken and she couldn't handle it. He had such a beautiful soul, so much love to give but he never quite saw that in himself; he didn't see what Clarke did. A man who raised his younger sister pratically alone, someone that is imperfect but still perfect in her eyes.

Every little thing he does is either for his sister or for Clarke, he rarely puts himself first. Bellamy only sees the mistakes he's done not any of the good he has brought forward again and again. She loved him, even if she avoided saying those particular words, she knew her love shone through her actions. He was so much more important than anything in her life, why couldn't he see it?

Kissing his lips tenderly she whispered, "I love you Bellamy."

He was a bit shocked, she had never quite spelled out what she felt until now and it was more than a bit unexpected. His reaction was basically the parting of his lips with no sound actually leaving his mouth and bugged out eyes.

Clarke giggled at his reaction, "I don't know why you're so troubled but you don't need to keep it all in. I'm here for you, just as you're always there for me. So, talk."

Bellamy sighed and covered his face with his hands, it was just so embarrassing. Her words mixed with the reason he became like this, just made him blush. Because his voice was muffled by his hands Clarke couldn't understand it and asked him to repeat it. Speaking a little louder he finally came out and said it, "I was thinking about what would happen if I ever lost you."

Clarke was more than surprised by his statement, so much that a blush started creeping up on her face; making her hide herself beneath the covers.

Noticing Clarke was too quiet, he glanced at her and realized she was hiding, only her hair was noticeable. Was she laughing and didn't want to make him feel bad? He was sorely confused, which made him want to peek, and so he yanked the covers off of her. Still her hands covered her expression, much like he was doing before. Bellamy needed to see her face, he just had to; grabbing her wrists he - without using much force as not to hurt her - pulled them off of her face. She really was too cute for her own good. She was blushing, harder than _he_ was and the one that confessed some terribly embarrasing words was him.

Smirking he just pushed her down, lying on top of her, "Princess, could you tell my you're blushing?"

Clarke still had her eyes closed; did he really not understand the words he just spouted to her? Words of undying love echoed in her ears, she just couldn't handle it so early in the morning.

"I'm waiting princess." he couldn't help but tease her. It was always stronger than him. Which felt weird, just moments ago he was devastated but now he was soaring through the skies, happier than ever.

Clarke grunted and opened her eyes, staring straight into his, "You basically confessed to not being able to live without me. What reaction were you expecting from me? I _am_ made of flesh."

Bellamy's cheeks gained color once again; his words hitting him hard again he hid his face in her neck. Letting go of her arms, he just hugged her and rolled over, Clarke being now on top of him.

Touching his forehead with hers, she relished in his warmth and their close contact, "Bellamy, don't think about when you might lose me. Think of our future together, of how happy you make me. I'm not going anywhere."

The unsettling feeling in his heart was genuinly gone now, she always knew what to say to make it all better. Bellamy took the chance to kiss her this time, "I'm not going anywhere either."

Covering themselves with the covers, they both showed each other just how much love they truly felt for one another.


	5. I Need A Hero

**A/N:** I wrote this as a present for a friend. It's shitty, and OOC but fuck it...I just had to post it before I deleted it lol Maybe y'all will like it. Probably not...enjoy it anyway~~

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc...**

 **I Need A Hero**

Bellamy wasn't particularly fond of his job, but it paid the bills, and if not for himself he did it for his sister - college was freaking expensive after all. Being a waiter at a pretty good restaurant, meant he had to deal with customers - a lot of them - and _that_ meant some of them would be dicks that tried his patience, of course he had to take it all with a smile which did not come easy to him. Still, he did all he could and persevered. Life could kick him down, but he wasn't about to give up - he couldn't.

The day had gone terribly - one bad customer after the other - and Bellamy was ready to kill someone, or at least punch them really hard.

Noticing someone was sitting on one of his tables, he quietly approached the person and hoped they wouldn't be annoying, or he really might lose the job he so dearly needed.

Standing next to her, - beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed and just the stuff of dreams - Bellamy was star-struck, so much so that she started laughing at the image he made, with an open mouth and large eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked playfully.

He had already made a fool of himself, so why not continue? "No, your beauty just left me speechless, princess."

Usually, he wouldn't flirt so openly while at his job, but he was tired and she was beyond pretty, Bellamy just couldn't help it and the way she was momentarily stunned but then laughed out loud, with her eyes glistening? _Worth it._

"Right, thank you Casanova. You're not so bad yourself." she winked, her smile still shining through.

A cocky smile settled on his face at her remark, and he asked, "So, what do you want princess?"

"Oh, you can call me Clarke."

"Of course, I'm Bellamy and I'll be your waiter tonight." he bowed his head and winked back.

Looking around sheepishly, she eventually said "And I can't choose just yet."

"Why's that?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"I'm waiting for my date…?"

The smile was completely wiped out of his face and he sighed, he just couldn't catch a break. It made sense actually; the delightful girl in front of him couldn't just be single, now could she?

Before he could reply, she continued, "It's a first date, and I don't even know him that well you know? And he's even late…"

So she wasn't dating anyone, _interesting_.

"Well, I hope it goes well. If it doesn't, I'll lend a hand…?" he offered.

Sighing with relief, Clarke nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'd really appreciate that, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, I have to protect the princess don't I?"

"Ah, so you're not Casanova, but the knight in shining armor huh? I don't usually need rescuing, I'm more of the type to rescue people myself."

"Good to know, if I ever get in trouble." looking into her eyes, he got lost, shaking himself out of his reverie he continued, "Anyway, I'll come back when your date arrives. Can I bring you anything before then?"

"No, I'll just wait."

"Ok, see you soon Clarke."

 **XXXXXX**

The date was going so bad, it physically hurt her, and maybe - _just maybe_ \- it wasn't just Finn's fault. After meeting Bellamy, the charming and gorgeous waiter that flirted like a pro and made her feel all tingly inside, Finn couldn't even begin to compare. That, and he was a self-absorbed asshole, that seemed to think he was right and everyone else was wrong.

So really, could anyone blame her for wanting to bail on him?

 _Where was a hero when you needed one?_

Even Bellamy couldn't help her now, he was so busy... - what? It's not like she was trying to look for him, her eyes just seemed to follow his every move.

Preparing herself to end the date early and end her misery, a loud sound caught her attention. Looking over, she saw Bellamy lying on the floor, apparently unconscious.

"Sorry." she told Finn, instantly getting up and running towards Bellamy. Getting there, she kneeled beside him, and told the people surrounding him, "Give him some space please, and someone call an ambulance."

Clarke put her ear near his mouth, and looked at his chest - feeling his warm breath on her face and noticing his chest was still rising and falling, she relaxed. Sitting up, she touched him gingerly, trying not to move him but wanting to ascertain his injuries. There was no blood - externally, at least, and hopefully internally as well.

Without realizing it, her hand stayed on his face, caressing his cheek lovingly.

Groaning, his eyes fluttered open, "What happened?" he asked, trying to get up.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Clarke said, preventing him from doing so.

"Ugh, why? I have a job to finish."

Once again, he tried to sit up, but Clarke pushed him down. "Bellamy, stop. You might have a concussion, the ambulance is already coming, so take it easy."

"Clarke, I'm fine."

"People that are ' _fine'_ , don't pass out like that. You're going in that ambulance and that's final."

Chuckling, he finally stopped wrestling with her, "Yes, princess."

"Good." she smiled, satisfied with the outcome. "When you said you'd lend a hand, I wasn't expecting you to almost kill yourself in the process."

"I'm very thorough, and hey, it worked." he joked.

"Funny." Clarke said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Was it that bad?" Bellamy wondered, hoping he'd get a chance to show her how good they could be together.

"The worst."

"You know, I'll always be there to help you out, whenever you need me." he offered smirking.

Chuckling, she said, "Really? I'm pretty sure in this situation, you're the damsel in distress and I'm the hero."

"I'm ok with that. We can both save each other when we need to be rescued."

"I'd like that." Clarke said, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. She could certainly get lost in his eyes for years if she wasn't more careful, and apparently it seemed like he had the same issue - because neither of them could look away for even a second.

"It's a deal." Bellamy affirmed, kissing the soft skin of her hand. In that moment he decided he'd never let her go.


End file.
